The Fall Moon's Fragments
by shaniic
Summary: After an accident, Jaune drifted into the grimmlands and instead of dying by Grimm dismemberment, He was discovered by Cinder Fall and was then presented to Salem. Oddly enough, Salem accepted Jaune to be trained and serve under her.
1. Chapter 1

Within the dark cesspool of the grimlands lied a solitary white castle standing alone with the vast, dead, wasteland that surrounded it. With Grimm crawling away from the many black pools of mud and the red skies that seem to signify the end-times. Inside the castle lied a meeting room where in the middle was a purple table and surrounding it were 5 individuals. Cinder sat on one side with the scorpion faunus, Tyrian, crouching on his seat one chair away from Cinder he seems unable to contain himself as he looked around the room while waiting for their master. Opposite them were Watts, with his elbows resting on the table and hands in front of his face just below his moustache observing everyone, and Hazel, his burly arms crossed and eyes closed patiently waiting. Both sitting in the same seating arrangement as the former two.

And one certain blonde sat neither at the sides of the two groups but at the middle where he would be opposing the seat of their master, he wore a grey blazer over his black hoodie, wearing black formal slacks with black leather wingtip shoes that have rubber soles for better movement and on his face, a white mask blessed with the design of his master's emblem.

In remnant, he is known as an information broker called Shadow Seer. He removed his mask which revealed the face of a young man about to reach eighteen years of age with perfect blue eyes that would have any girl faint. He showed no expression as he closed his eyes and put the mask on the table.

Beacon has finally fallen under the hands of Cinder. And Ozpin, the headmaster, bit the dust. Years of plans upon plans have finally come into fruition.

 _But at what cost?_ Jaune asked himself.

He then looked at his white mask on the table then his attention came towards Cinder as she snapped her fingers to call upon the attention of Mercury and Emerald. The pair approached Cinder with Emerald pushing Mercury away to stand next to their 'employer'.

"Yes, yes. Keep your posse in check." Watts fixed his collar as if acknowledging them disgusted him. Mercury tried to react but Emerald stopped him.

"You hear that? Silence. I've half the mind to thank the little girl that bested you." The corrupt politician finished.

Tyrian fiddled with his hands and spoke. "If I were you, I'd hunt her down. Find her, and" He paused "Well, he took your eye, didn't she?" He laughed maniacly.

 _Probably thought of a joke and found it too funny to express._

Cinder tried to speak. But couldn't and opted to have Emerald talk for her by whispering towards her. This action caused Jaune to bite his lower lip.

"Pathetic. Why did you even-" Watts was interrupted when the door opened and their master entered the meeting room. To which everyone stood up in attention.

The woman's skin was deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She was wearing a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

This was his Master. This is Salem.

She walked towards the end of the room in front of her favored scented-candles with her back towards them.

"Watts." She called out and turned to face them. "Do you find such malignance necessary?" Their master held up her hand and gestured everyone to be at ease and take a seat in which everyone obliged except for Cinder's lackeys and Watts.

Jaune sat down and crossed his legs.

Watts apologized. "I'm just not fond of failure." He sat down.

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become the fall maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin." She smiled. "With the help of Jaune of course." Everyone looked at him.

"Your words honor me, milady." The blonde bowed.

"To what 'failures' are you referring?" Their master asked with a soothing voice.

"Well, the girl with the silver eyes." Watts replied. When he did so the table at Jaune's part cracked.

Cinder looked at him with worry.

"Jaune. Calm yourself you are in the presence of our master." Hazel scolded with his gruff voice.

Tyrian gave a perverse smile at the blonde's anger.

"It's okay, Hazel. I understand Jaune's rage. And besides, I do love seeing Jaune's power reaching new heights like this." Salem smiled calmly.

Jaune realized that his killing intent was mixing with his Aura and leaked out of him. He coughed and went red in embarrassment. "I apologize, master. I'll see to it that it never happens again." He looked down on the table and the conversation continued.

Hazel spoke up. "We've dealt with their kind before. So the question is, how is it a novice was able to best one of us?"

"My thoughts exactly. Even without her new powers it should have been effortless." Watts said.

"It was BECAUSE of the maiden's power." Salem explained

 _So, that's why I wasn't harmed even though I was also near them when that Ruby activated her powers._ Jaune gritted his teeth.

"Which is why you will remain by my side while Jaune gives you treatment whenever he is here." Salem winked at Jaune.

Jaune shuffled nervously in his seat as he blushed when Cinder looked at him.

 _Fuck, now I'm being teased. Should not have asked master for permission to court Cinder when we were in a meeting._ He gave himself a facepalm inside his mind and their meeting continued.

When it ended it seems like Watts is going to Mistral while Tyrian is going to hunt for Ruby's team due to Cinder's suggestion. Hazel is going to talk to Sierra Khan while I'll continue my job as an information broker. Everyone left but Jaune's master asked him to stay a bit.

Salem walked towards one of the windows and beckoned Jaune to watch the surroundings with her.

"Jaune. Tell me. How many years has it been since you drifted here and lost your memory?" She asked.

Jaune pondered. "About seven years milady."

Salem chuckled. "Yes, and 6 years ago you asked if you could take Cinder's hand in marriage."

 _Technically, no but I can't say that._

"Yes, I did milady."

Salem faced him "Tell me, Jaune. When I mention the name Ruby. How does it make you feel." She walked behind him.

Jaune took a deep breath. "Nothing."

Salem held his shoulders. "Oh, don't give me that Jaune. Tell me the truth. Is it fear? Sadness? Pity? Or is it-" Her lips got close to his ear and she whispered. "Vengeance?"

Jaune closed his eyes to hold back his corrupted Aura from leaking out but failed. Black smoke started seeping away from his body. He gritted his teeth.

 _The woman he loves was hurt by that silver-eyed bitch! She lost an eye. He was there. When the bright flash of light devoured the top of beacon tower Cinder's left eye was bleeding and it was gone. The image of it still fresh in his mind as burnt skin smoked. He was close to pulling the trigger on the collapsed scythe wielder. But he didn't. He was low on Aura and Cinder was bleeding. He didn't want her to die. He didn't want her hardwork to fail. So, as he saw the grim dragon frozen and turned into a rock. He lifted Cinder away from Beacon and had Neo teleport her away as he tied loose ends._

'Do the right choice Jaune, your family wouldn't want this'

This was Ozpin's last words before Jaune went back and popped a bullet to the headmaster's brain.

Jaune finally calmed down and all his anger dissipated. He opened his eyes and saw his reflection in the window. His right eye was the same as his master's Black sclera and red iris with veins crawling away from them. His skin's coloration was still the same but a few of his hair turned white. He wasn't surprised. He knew about his bloodline. He knew who he was. He knew who Salem is.

Moments later his appearance went back to normal.

"You need better control Jaune. Or else you'll be found out. I'm sure everyone in this castle was able to feel your power." Salem walked away and exit the room.

/-/

He was walking by the castle hallways; its grey walls and dark purple curtains truly give the theme of menacing. To Jaune it was needless aesthetics because he doubts humanity could ever reach this place at all without wiping themselves off remnant in the process.

He saw Mercury and Emerald standing in front of Cinder's room.

"Hey you two. Sorry about Watts." He scratched the back of his head as he apologized for his colleague.

"It's no biggie Jaune. It's not your fault" Mercury gave him a small grin and Emerald just aggreed.

"She there?" the blonde pointed at the door.

They both nodded.

"You guys have some rest. I'll take care of her." Jaune gave a grin.

Mercury understood and shrugged then pulled Emerald away from them. "See ya"

Jaune gave Mercury a fist bump as they left.

The blonde took in a deep breath. And knocked on Cinder's door. "Its me, Jaune. Can I come in?"

The door opened to reveal Cinder wearing a scarlet bathrobe. Clearly, she just came from her bath since her hair was still damp. She nodded and gestured Jaune to enter. To which the boy did and closed the door behind him and locked it in the process.

Cinder sat on her bed, the kind that royalty had with its own roof and hanging curtains. Cinder loved red and her furniture would always be described as extravagant and fancy.

Jaune nodded in understanding that Cinder is ready for her treatment. He removed his blazer and hanged it on the chair by her table and sat next to her, totally ignoring her creamy white thighs or how the water from her bangs would drip between her exposed cleavage. Nope, he didn't notice those at all. Not at all.

He swallowed his saliva and held Cinder's face gently with both hands. His forehead on top of hers. He let his Aura flow into her and she graciously accepted as Jaune's semblance did its magic on her.

Jaune's semblance had the power to regenerate his cells in a fast pace. It was a rare semblance even in the history of remnant but the ancient power of the silver-eyed girl was too powerful for Jaune's semblance to heal. The best he could do was ease the pain Cinder felt from being struck by Ruby's power.

Something warm trickled down Jaune's cheeks. He opened his eyes and realized he was in tears. He pulled away and stared at the woman in front of her. Her long hair cut short, her right eye gone and her pristine face scarred.

"I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm so, so sorry. If only I'd been stronger." _I could've healed you. I could've saved you._

 _I should've killed her._

Cinder shook her head. "Jaune… It's not… Your fault." She strained to speak. And opted to pull Jaune towards her chest. "You… Did you… best. And in the… end… We succeeded." She played with his hair.

Jaune sniffled. "I should be the one comforting you. And yet here I am." He pulled away and gave an awkward smile with his bloodshot eyes.

"I… love you." Cinder's face came closer to the blonde.

"I love you too." And so, did Jaune's.

Their lips met and they knew too well where this exchange would lead to. Jaune removed his hoodie and pants before pulling away Cinder's bathrobe.

Tomorrow He'd leave for his job. Tomorrow he will return to being an information broker and she, a fall maiden.

But tonight.

Tonight, they were for each other.

/Chapter 1 end/

 **Aaaaand with that chapter one ends. How is it? Are ya'll excited? Are ya'll curious how this is gonna play out? I sure am!**

 **Now normally. Normally Cinder IS NOT like this. She's ruthless. She's calm. She's manipulative. But lets take into factor that they've known each other for years in this story. 7 YEARS. The cover image is Salem's emblem hence the design on Jaune's mask. :D**

 **Anyway. Next chapter is the true prologue. Where E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G Starts.** **:D**

 **ANW please, favorite, and follow if you think its worthy. And give a review while yer at it. I need character references for Salem and/or Cinder. Or maybe I'd just go with what my instincts would tell me. I mean Transmigration of the soul was based on instincts first then polish it with some physics and realism!**

 **PLES REVIEW!**

 **Thanks and see ya'll next time!1111!1111oneoneoneoneoneoneoneoneone**


	2. Chapter 2

At the shores of a grey beach, walking through the sand was a young blonde, with his usual grey blazer on his hoodie complete with black slacks and leather wingtip shoes with rubber soles, his mask calmly hanging from his hip. This youth's name was Jaune. He had no last name to remember but it was on that same beach that he was saved by Cinder.

 _I had nothing 7 years ago. I owe my life to Cinder. Salem gave me an identity and a treated me like family._

He looked up at the imposing red sky as he remembered the events that happened 7 years ago.

/-/

Jaune was found by the shores of the beach by Cinder during one of the walks she had whenever she had a break. She found Jaune washed ashore and resuscitated him. He awoke dazed and fainted only to wake up days later while being tended by her and checked upon by Watts. The doctor established that the boy had amnesia, most specifically other than his name, Jaune forgot everything else about him. And weeks after that he was introduced to Salem.

Apparently Jaune was the spitting image of the Warrior King of Vytal. Whose history and future was lost in the annals of history. And according to Salem, the Warrior King was her indirect descendant through her twin brother. She revealed this to the young boy who had nothing. During the weeks before meeting with Salem the boy was like the dead with nothing to him but his name.

He had lost hope.

But Salem had other plans. The great queen offered Jaune a choice. To go back to his family or to serve her. Jaune pondered.

The weeks when he tried remembering, when he was recuperating was hard. To say that the ordeal was like hell to him was an understatement for his 10-year old self. He was lost in the darkness.

He didn't know what he was, is, nor what he wanted for the future. Not even a reason to live.

During that ordeal, there was one person who served as a light for him. He stared at her in that desolate throne room.

Cinder Fall.

During those weeks Jaune was staying on one of the castle's balconies staring at the red sky above him. Lost on what to do. But then Cinder came to him with a slight irritation on her, she held his hand and pulled her towards the library and had him study with her.

"Studying alone while you laze around irritates me. You are gonna suffer with me." She said as she gave Jaune a book on history. Perhaps it was then and there that he had an interest in reading. Since he had nothing else to do.

Nevertheless, at that time he decided that he didn't need to know where he came from. Salem is willing to give him a reason to look forward to the future. Cinder saved his life, he internally swore his life for the benefit of only Cinder.

Jaune got more than what he thought. He was given a family he never thought he could ever had. Salem was someone akin to a grandmother to her. Cinder became a special person to her. The three other men were like uncles to him. He owed himself to them. That's why upon deciding, Jaune kneeled on the spot and swore an oath of loyalty towards Salem.

"I, Jaune, shall serve the great mother of the Grimm and offer myself and my everything towards your will." He said with an earnest look on his face.

Salem smiled and nodded. "I understand. Then you, Jaune, shall be a vessel of mine. But you cannot have a seat in my inner circle. Not yet." She sat down and gestured towards her servants.

"You lot shall train Jaune and help him find out how he can better serve us and be of use. Dr. Watts, Tyrian, Hazel make sure Jaune is not incompetent, And my dear Cinder, I entrust you to teach Jaune proper knowledge of the world and the use of Dust. I entrust my kin to you all, do not fail me." She ordered.

The four knelt and swore their success

"Your will shall be done."

For 1 year Jaune was taught by the four of the Queen's vassals.

Arthur Watts made sure that the boy knows proper dining manners, gentlemen etiquette, how to dress properly, and the most important teaching that Jaune could learn was the art of seduction. In all the things Jaune went through Watts' teachings were the hardest since they all always required for him to have confidence, in which Jaune had a hard time to achieve. The doctor also taught Jaune basic first-aid.

Hazel beat into Jaune how to refine his body. From his stamina, up to his strength. He had to be flexible to avoid damage from the man's fast strikes. He had to be stronger to break through his defenses, he had to rely on tricks fight against Hazel's own. Hazel made sure that the boy is strong enough to take on the average huntsman.

Tyrian introduced Jaune to the glory of weapons, to which he introduced the blonde to three weapons based from watching Hazel whip him to shape. Knives, Wires, and guns. Tyrian taught him the number one weapon used against humans; Fear. By putting your resolve, hate, and anger into your will to kill the enemy you can easily have them fall in their knees by mixing those with one's Aura. Jaune was proficient with the use of the Knife and the Gun. Though he had a hard time with the use of wires he eventually came around and was good enough to warrant the crazy faunus' standards.

And then the two had a joint class to teach Jaune a secret technique lost to remnant. Aura arts. Its when one uses their Aura to change the flow of battle. There is the commonly used and known semblance, but Aura arts are something only a few people know and can do. They tested Jaune if he can do it by having him fuse his aura into a knife that he had which he did easily. And from there the training started on the usage of Aura.

Then there were the study sessions with Cinder. The girl, who at the time was still a teen, taught Jaune everything a kid should know before entering combat school. Other than that she trained the boy in tactics by playing with him different games, From chess, to checkers, to Othello. By far their favorite game was the political tabletop game, Remnant: the game.

While playing Chess Jaune opted to ask "Hey, Cinder. What made you want to be a part of all this?"

Cinder paused, eyes still intent on their match. "Simple. Its Power, Jaune." She made a move.

"But, why? Aren't you powerful enough?" He moved his bishop.

"No. that's not it. I was weak once. Weak and pitiful" She moved a pawn. "I don't want that to happen again."

"I see." Jaune ate the pawn with his rook. "Then whattabout' now? You're already strong. What else is there?"

"No, its still not enough." Cinder moved her queen to eat a pawn. "Check."

Jaune moved back the rook to protect the king. "I see." Their match continued and ended with Cinder's victory.

"Jaune, you never moved your Queen. You even had the king protect the Queen at one point. Why?" Cinder asked.

"I like to see myself as the king whenever we play, it helps me focus." He scratched the back of his head with a slight tinge of red towards his cheek.

"You're so naïve Jaune. If you want to win you must use everything. And everyone." Cinder stood up.

"Does winning make you happy?" The blonde youth asked.

Cinder smiled at him and left. Jaune stared at the chess table. His king in front of his Queen surrounded by the pieces of Cinder's forces.

 _I gotta be strong enough that my 'queen' doesn't need to move. Or better pawns. I need power above all else._

In the year that came, Salem treated Jaune like a family to the point where an accidental dinner where Jaune called Salem 'Mom' made it a permanent thing for him to do so when they are not alone. Jaune saw Salem as his provider; As Cinder as his savior, to whom his life she owes to her. If the woman wanted power like a queen's then Jaune would have to be as powerful a king as her, nay, he had to be more, more powerful that his queen would need not move. He would be the king that will remove the pebbles on Cinder's road for her desires.

/A year Later/

Jaune stood in the forest, wearing sweatpants and a tracksuit. His left hand up to his forearm was covered by black steel and in his right, he held a custom Beretta 92FS Inox also known as the "Vacuo Sword Cutlass Special". And on his hip a modified Colt Walker Model revolver filled with 6 specialized Dust bullets.

And in front of him was Tyrian in his combat outfit.

"Oh, what fun is this, if you pass you can still be our goddess' favorite, and if you fail" He gave a giddy laugh "I'll be the new favorite!"

Jaune gave no response, he looked at the castle balcony where Cinder and Salem were watching them from above. He nodded at Hazel

The huge man nodded as well and gave the signal for them to begin.

The two ran towards the forest while firing their weapons at each other and Jaune hoped on a tree's trunk with both legs and kicked to bring himself closer to Tyrian. Tyrion foot met the blonde's face to which the blonde took hold with his left and striked the side of the faunus' knee with his gun. The faunus pulled back his leg and attacked with his weapons, slicing at jaune to which he dodged or blocked with his left hand.

After a few exchanges of bullets and blades the blonde shot at Tyrian's face with his gun to which was dodged as well by pulling his head backwards, Jaune took the moment to gather aura around his left hand which made yellow sparks and strike the middle of Tyrian's chest with an open palm. The attack is what Hazel taught him called 'Flow Distortion'.

According to Hazel's teaching, one's aura is the manifestation of one's soul. But the way it manifests is like water flowing around the body. Aura arts is manipulating that said flow to create numerous phenomena with it. From strengthening the body to sharpening the mind. One hidden technique is the flow distortion, wherein the user would inject their own aura into their opponent and have it act as some sort of dam that would distort the flow of their aura. Of course, this wasn't without its disadvantages. For one is unless the enemy has yet to experience this kind of attack the effects won't last long.

Which is why Jaune attacked Tyrion relentlessly. He expended his bullets trying to damage his opponent's body which Tyrion deftly dodged one by one. He then proceeded to close quarters combat; he returned his handgun in her holster behind his lower back and pulled out a dagger from his right foreleg and attacked Tyrion. The faunus grinned while dodging, and Jaune failing to notice an opening to his defenses was struck by Tyrion with a headbutt to his nose causing Jaune to loosen his grip on his knife ultimately losing it, and from there Tyrion assaulted Jaune when he flinched backwards.

It took Tyrion 15 minutes until Jaune fell towards the ground face first due to the absence of his already depleted aura. The faunus grabbed jaune by the neck and lifted him up in the air.

"Is that all you have boy? Do you yield already?" Tyrion smiled like a beast

Jaune gave a maniacal smile of his own. He then grabbed Tyrion's arm and opened his mouth, three small metal spheres falling out of "Checkmate" he said before an explosion occurred and they were covered in smoke.

Hazel huffed and gave his assessment. "Mini dust bombs. Clever, but a bit unrefined."

Cinder's face was filled with concern since Jaune's aura was already depleted.

Salem, upon seeing the expression on Cinder's face held her shoulder. "Do not worry Cinder. This is not the first time that the boy made it look like he lost." She smiled.

Cinder nodded. She knew all too well what her master meant. After that talk about Cinder's reason for wanting power a sudden change occurred in the young boy. He took Hazel's teachings seriously to the point that he'd be filled with anger each time the young boy and Hazel would spar, all the while being able to adjust the mad teachings of Tyrion himself, and dare she say his greatest weapon is his cunning wit. Where he would always make you believe you've won only to find out there would be something hidden within his plans. Not once have Cinder lost to Jaune but she feared that he just let her win.

When the dust cleared it was seen by everyone that Jaune, his features perfectly in place, was pointing his revolver behind Tyrion's head while the faunus' stinger was pointed at Jaune's stomach. Another kind of surprise since Tyrion has never used his stinger at the master's kin.

The match was ended by Hazel as a draw but both fighters had a menacing smile on their face.

/-/

later their training finished and they had a meeting and it was Jaune's first time to be a part of it. That time there were still only four seats at the table. None for him. He had yet to prove his worth.

"I see, so it was a draw. I'd had thought you'd lose, Jaune." Watts said as he fiddled with his scroll. He was told about the result of the testing by Hazel since he wasn't present.

"My training was supervised by good teachers, Doctor." Jaune said with a humble bow.

"That or the quality of service around here has gone… Rusty." He said as he smirked at Tyrion.

Tyrion laughed "Oh, that's sweet. Tell me how's your other job going? You're just sour cause' YOU'RE the one who's getting rusty." He chuckled "Or maybe cause you neither won nor loss the bet? Is your 'eyesight' getting bad?"

The doctor glared at Tyrion and huffed.

Salem then entered the room and everyone came into a silent attention. After a few reports Salem asked;

"Jaune, if you are to be involved in my inner circle, allow me to ask, what can you offer to be of use?"

Jaune stood straight. "If I may be so bold, I believe that I can be of better use as an information broker. And report any noteworthy discoveries to everyone present."

Salem raised an eyebrow "Are you telling me that dear Watts' performance lacking?"

Jaune closed his eyes. "Yes. I could learn from him how hard it is being a politician, one that must go through the four kingdoms of remnant daily. So, I believe it would ease his burden and increase efficiency for the whole group if I become the primary source of information." Jaune opened his eyes with a determined look on his face.

Watts' face was skeptical at first but found the logic behind Jaune's words. "Sadly, I must agree with the boy. Information gathering is not my greatest feat. But I do believe I speak for everyone when I say that is also not the strongest point everyone here has." He gestured to his colleagues.

Salem on the other hand grinned. "To expose the weakness of everyone in the table and use it as your own. Interesting. Interesting indeed. Truly you have been taught well, Jaune." She gave a slow clap.

 _Eh? Seriously?! I just pulled that out of my ass and it worked!? WHAT?!_

"Then, 5 years. I will give you 5 years. Establish yourself as a well-renowned broker and we shall see if you are worthy enough to be a part of my circle. Travel Remnant. Establish contacts." She smiled

"And with that you are all dismissed. I shall see you off tomorrow Jaune. For now, prepare yourself for the travel ahead."

Before everyone could leave Jaune fidgeted.

"Oh? Is there anything else?" she asked.

Jaune took a deep breath and looked at Cinder. "I just wanted to get this off my chest, milady."

"Is this about your attraction towards young Cinder?"

Cinder froze.

Jaune looked down with his face red up to his ear.

"Yes. Um- Wait, you know?"

His surrogate mother chuckled "It was fairly obvious to me that you harbored such an attraction to her." Salem said nonchalantly to which everyone but Cinder agreed to. "If that's all there is to it then I'll just leave the two of you here. Have a good talk. You won't be seeing her for 5 years after all." She left along with her male subordinates.

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "so… That was a thing" he shackled dryly

Cinder sighed "Jaune, look. I appreciate your feelings but you're still young. It's all a misplaced feeling of appreciation that you have for me since I saved you."

Jaune opened his mouth to retort but no sound came out. Cinder made a compelling argument.

"See? You can't even talk." She gave a small smile as she ruffled the young boy's head.

Jaune bit his lip and pushed Cinder's hand away. "Then, when I come back. I'll show you. I can be a king as powerful- more than powerful than you!" He took a few steps back. "I swear Cinder, I'll be your king." He left the meeting room.

Cinder sighed. _She doesn't want a king._ She then remembered the way Jaune always played his pieces. It's always the king before his queen.

The next day was the first day of Jaune's journey. In his bag were a few clothes and a mask given to him by her Master. Only Salem was there to see him off. Not even Cinder came when he left for Remnant.

His master's final order to him was "Under no circumstances am I allowing you to kill anyone. Is that understood?"

Jaune nodded and with that a Grimm known as a Griffin landed beside him he took off. For one-year he worked under many different names without his mask all of which did not garner any attention.

But his work as the Shadow Seer, the broker with reasons, could earn many connections from doing odd jobs to simple tasks, he met with people who were going to be big names, he met people who would be infamous for their deeds but there were a few most renown people in remnant that came into contact and became his own allies. Roman Torchwick and his associate Neopolitan, Adam Taurus the hero of the white fang, the murderous twins with a PhD Frank and Stein, and a mysterious masked woman who leads a tribe of powerful warriors

/-/

In the case of Roman Torchwick, the shadow seer invited him for a heist that would not only yield him a lot of money from the masked broker but would give him fame and fortune enough to be his own man. In order to win Roman and Neo's trust Jaune had to show his face to them to which he agreed.

They were going to steal, which was Roman's forte, but the gist is they were going to steal from one of Atlas' weapon base. And they were going to steal a prototype airship that can outrun a Bullhead and be able to fight an airship head-on.

The plan was as followed.

Jaune came forward the entrance of the base battered and bruised with his face in a disguise, his eyes being brown and his hair black with a prominent beauty mark beneath his lips, He comes to the guards that stopped him.

"Please, there was an accident, my family is trapped inside the car." The two patrol guards nodded and approached the boy before they were struck from behind by Neopolitan with her umbrella.

"Beautiful" Jaune complimented to which she gave a curtsy bow. Jaune then proceeded to change into his outfit; A dress shirt, necktie, a formal vest, an open chester coat, a pair of formal slacks all clothing weaved with dust-threads for easy movement and durable cloth that can withstand attacks, leather shoes with rubber soles, he only brought a tranquilizer gun, for reasons and of course from his left hand up to his forearm covered with black metallic armor.

Next, Roman took their uniform and wore it while Jaune, who intercepted the communications system of the base beforehand gave proper responses to the coded messages sent to them which he memorized by heart.

While Neo waited outside in case of an emergency situation, Roman walked the halls like a soldier would and Jaune gave instructions while he was inside the vents, his small body a proper fit through it.

Their first destination was the control room. Jaune opened the vent silently and pulled out a tranquilizer gun to put the 3 soldiers maintaining the controls and the camera to sleep. And then Neo was to use her semblance to hide herself and sneak inside and take control to make sure the next phase goes well. Next was the base's data hub.

Usual Atlesian protocol was, according to Jaune's findings, always putting their files and data on the move. From one base to another it's a secure idea but their pride in their defenses wasn't prepared for a small hidden backdoor virus for Jaune to have easy access to everything Atlas had from the comfort of his lap-scroll down to the portable access he can have with his Scroll.

Then came the best part.

Jaune and Roman entered the hangar where the prototype airship awaited them. As expected, the engineers were drunk and knocked out from celebrating the completion of their revolutionary airship. The two of them marveled at the newly made airship Jaune nodded at Roman.

The usual airship was slow with its four wings that imitated that of a turtle's flipper. But this particular beauty had only a pair of wings but it is said that it can go faster than a bullhead because of its particular engine and it had lighter armor compared to the usual Atlesian airship

"You ready?" The disguised information broker asked.

"What are you asking me that for? It's basically ripe for the taking." He snickered.

"Neo can handle the special thing, right?" Jaune started walking nonchalantly towards the airship along Roman by his side.

"Of course, just pitch in if things go south."

"That's not really assuring Roman." Jaune deadpanned before wearing the mask given to him by his master.

"Yeesh, that mask always gives me the creeps." Roman's face paled at the sight of the mask

"Really? I actually think it looks nice."

"Which is why some people thing YOU'RE a creep." He chuckled.

"Yeah, that's coming from a man wearing eyeliner and a bowler hat."

"It's called aesthetics kid, you should understand." Roman rolled his eyes.

The two individuals kept bickering until Neo got tired of the exchange between them in their radio that she pressed the red button that turned off the lights, which started the next phase of their plan.

Roman and Jaune nodded, the former head straight for the airship's bridge while Jaune climbed up the top of the airship and stood at the center of a viewing platform. Seeing Jaune in position, she nodded at the camera and opened the roof doors of the hangar and smashed the controls and went on to Roman with a skip in her steps.

The moon lit on the hangar and illuminated the visage of the Shadow Seer which was then greeted by the special bonus that he talked about. The new Specialist that recently graduated from Atlas Academy. Winter Schnee.

"And who the hell do you think you are? Do you know what you're doing!?" She asked with her weapons pointed at his masked form.

"Okay, first, rude. Introduce yourself first. And second." He connected to the base's speakers with his scroll and spoke on it. "My name is the Shadow Seer. I've no business with you all but I must thank you for this fine piece of work. I need it for my business." He disconnected.

"There are two things I hate the most in remnant." She said with a calm angry look in her eyes.

"And those are?" The masked man asked

"Businessmen and thieves. And obviously, you're both" She lunged herself at the shadow seer but suddenly, a woman with a three-colored motif on her hair appeared beside her and kicked her stomach. Winter doubled over and a foot from the masked Jaune met her face and she fell backwards in a daze staring at the starry sky.

"I don't think you've met. As courtesy calls, Winter meet Neo." He gestured towards Neopolitan and she gave a curt bow with her parasol unfurled behind her. "Neo, your bonus reward." Neopolitan grinned.

The Shadow Seer turned around "Well, as much as I would like to stay here, duty calls. Ta-ta" he said as he entered the airship.

Neopolitan was going to enjoy making Winter scream

/-/

Moments later the airship was fully outside the hangar, floating majestically over the whole base. And after a while Roman and the Seer who were inside the bridge bear witness to an Atlesian Specialist falling down back to the hangar from outside their window. Screaming and cursing at them.

Roman took that as a signal to leave before any reinforcements could come.

"And that's a wrap." Roman said as Neo then entered the bridge sitting on one of the chairs and spinning it around like a child.

"Good job you two." Jaune congratulated them as he removed his mask.

"So, ready to do your end of the bargain?" Roman asked.

"Yep, already uploading the whole heist to the underground holonet." Jaune fiddled with his scroll.

[Oooh ooh! Send it the Atlas military too!] Neo texted Jaune.

"You sure?" He asked Roman.

Roman nodded "Eh, sure why not. Always hated those pricks anyway."

"okay then. Done. With that you two are officially famous criminals" He clapped.

Neo hugged him from behind and typed in his scroll [Thanks Jaune! We got more than we deserve from this heist.]

Jaune laughed. "Oh no, I think I'll be getting more. This airship is an investment anyway."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked as he navigated the ship.

"Well, Do you guys know the name Raven Branwen?" Jaune gave a menacing grin.

/Chapter 2 end/

 **P.s. If you want reference on Jaune's smile refer to Tanya the evil's smile whenever she gets excited.**

 **HOLY FUCK. THIS IS THE BEST THAT I CAN DO. GODDAMMIT I'M SO MAD AT MYSELF. Idk why but It feels so lacking… that or maybe I'm rushing the story too much to get into the actual Volume 1. But of course I wanted this to have a proper foundation. So a proper foundation you'd be receiving.**

 **If umm things don't go well in the upcoming chapters I promise you guys, my dear readers, that it would only get better. So please give your reviews. I won't mind if its bad. I want to know where I went wrong and how I can get better.**

 **Anyway hope you liked the actual prologue. It was not easy. I lost a lotta sleep trying to fix this because it was so well received than I hoped for.**

 **The reason why Jaune didn't get to converse much here is because I'm kinda going for this prologue to be nothing but a summary. So, if this bit is bad (The heist) then please say so and I'd summarize the foundation of the story and dive in to the canon parts…. If its bad please say so : )**

 **Anyway please (for the nth time) give a review, if ya liked it give a follow and a favorite. It only takes 2 seconds. ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note. Chapter 2 was rewritten thanks to** **Josh Spicer and Aeona316** **I went to the wiki and saw my mistake and I thank ya'll for correcting me! ^_^**

 **With that here's the next chapter. Enjoy (~ w )~**

/-/

Roman Torchwick believes himself to be a natural born debonair, a man of class, and he will admit it because he can but he is a master thief. True, He has yet to prove himself to the world because he was too busy trying to make ends meet at Roanapur Island, The city where drugs, sex, and corruption reign supreme. So, he shouldn't be faltered by some happy-go-lucky shmuck like Jaune that wanted to use his skills. At first, he thought that he can just mug the kid and take what they can get from their job but, Roman knew better. It was instinct. The kid asked for him specifically AND Neo. He knew about them to the point that he knows what they want the most.

The airship they stole was 'parked' on a clearing in some forest in Mistral. Roman looked at the blonde kid, he was sitting nonchalantly in one of the bridge's ship, fiddling with his scroll while his three-colored partner, Neo, was standing behind his seat bent forward with her head resting on the kid's shoulder. She had an apparent interest in the young kid for taking her off her boredom. As far as Roman's known Neo she's a free-spirit who loves causing mischiefs which is why the things Jaune planned for them and after was enough to garner her interest.

 _Gods Neo, I sure hope you know what you're doing._

Neo noticed Roman's stare and raised a brow.

'What?' she asked with a shrug.

Roman shrugged back and went out the viewing platform.

"Gonna' go for a smoke". Igniting one cigar he breathed the nicotine that burned his lungs and puffed it out, remembering his meeting with the kid.

/A few months back/

In Roanapur Island Roman just finished stealing from some tourist and his boss' casino. The gamblers were too busy to notice anything wrong. His boss liked him because he always gets to complete the quota. He entered his boss' office to give the money and get paid for his services and more.

"Boss, I got this month's quota." When he entered his employer's office he froze and put his arm to his side where he knew where Neo would be who was using her illusory semblance. She was supposed to subtly steal from his boss but something didn't feel right to him. The window that reached the started from the floor and reaches the ceiling was slightly opened. He felt something off. His gaze went towards the high chair whose back was faced towards them.

He put a finger to his lips, his eyes never leaving the chair as it turned, slowly revealing its occupant. An elegantly dressed blonde individual wearing a pure white mask that ran from his hairline down to his chin. The mask he wore had a weird design of a purple eye on it, the figure wore a crisp white dress shirt, a tie tucked cleanly into a formal vest and a tan open chester coat on his frame.

The masked man put his hand up in greeting and a synthetic voice came from the it. "Greetings Roman, if you're looking for Mr. Greenhorn, He's a bit busy buying drinks for us. Please, take a seat." He gestured.

The thief opted to stay by the entrance.

"Ah, you're probably wary of me, don't worry it was your boss that offered me his seat. He's quite the hospitable man, compared to some other crime lords around here." The masked figure said with an exasperated tone.

And then, as if on cue, the duo heard shuffling footsteps from behind them to see his boss, with his fat figure, bald head and wrinkly excuse of a suit, running towards them from across the long hall whilst holding a paper bag from what seems like the convenience store 4 blocks away from their establishment. He pushed Roman aside in a hurry towards Neo who evaded him and placed the bag he held on the table in front of the masked individual, then to the side where a table of alcohol and glasses were placed he took a clean glass and put it on the table in front of the masked person. With shaking hands his boss then took out a carton of milk from the paper bag and nervously filled the glass with its contents.

"Thank you, Mr. Greenhorn. But if you don't mind, would you kindly pour some drinks for my guests?" He nodded immediately and did so, putting ice and pouring bourbon into a glass and placing it on the table set in the middle of the room that ran across the masked man.

"You're gonna' need one more." Mr. Greenhorn wore a confused expression but he still went to pour another glass anyway. Then he walked away from the seat and gestured for Roman the drink and take a seat.

Roman gulped. He sat on one of the luscious chairs and stared at drink in front of him. That wasn't a polite request from the masked individual. Roman felt it when his spine shivered, this guy ordered Greenhorn around nonchalantly. THE greenhorn. One of the 7 crime bosses in this god-forsaken island.

 _That, and I think he knows about Neo too._ Then the sound of snapping fingers caught Roman's attention to look at the imposing figure beckon Greenhorn with his index finger. The bulbous man followed suit.

"You've been a great help." The masked blonde stood up and patted Mr. Greenhorn's cheek as if he was a mongrel that needed a reward. "Now run along and leave us be." He nodded and left.

Roman shivered again, for when his boss left he could see that his lips were stitched with finely-thin wires. Cold sweat ran down Roman's back as this masked individual started to speak again.

"What was I forgetting." He held his chin and snapped after a few seconds of pondering he snapped with his fingers when he final remembered he stood up and approached them. Then it dawned unto Roman that the individual in front of him is shorter than him, taller than Neo but the masked blonde has yet to reach his shoulders. The thief's shoulders.

"Where are my manners! I forgot to introduce myself. Mr. Roman and Ms. Neopolitan! I am the Shadow Seer. But You can call me Shadow, Seer, S or SS, whatever you deem fit! My friends call me that, if I had any. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held his right arm towards him.

Roman faltered for a second before he stood up and reached for the hand, shaking it. "Likewise." Roman remained standing.

The masked Seer nodded. "Ah, thank the gods you're a civil person. Honestly the people here act like animals." He put his arms on his waist. "No manners whatsoever. And quite frankly, I think it's a bit rude to _hide_ from someone don't you think?" He turned his back towards them and leaned on the lush high quality wooden table that his employer bought for himself.

Roman grit his teeth. "Sorry but I don't think I'd want to let my meager leeway be compromised."

"Ah, true, if one values their life then one can get to farther places." The masked man nodded he then turned around and sat on the table then crossed his legs.

"Look, I have a job for you. I want to hire you and your friend for the skills you two have. Especially your friend's semblance"

Roman's eyes widened. _No one knew of Neo. Specially her semblance. At least, no one knew and lived to tell about it._ He didn't reply.

The seer sighed and pointed at Roman. "You're a thief."

"Of that, I am." Roman replied.

"Your friend is a master of illusions. Or rather her semblance is."

He went silent.

"Don't be surprised Roman. It's my job to know all these things and more. Why do you think Mr. Greenhorn was afraid of me? I know things he doesn't want anyone to know. You do the math."

The gears inside Roman's brain started moving as fast as they could until a moment later he came into a conclusion. "An information broker." His lips moved as if he was in a daze.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Done on the first try someone give this guy a medal!" The seer put his hands up in a congratulatory manner then he approached Roman. "I have an offer that you wouldn't want to refuse." He pressed on. "You, Roman, dream of making it big. You want to own _that_ seat." By 'that' the masked man pointed at the seat his boss owned. Where this suspicious individual sat on. "I can give it to you. That and more."

Roman swallowed and grinned. "Explain."

From there, the Seer explained his plans for their heist. He also explained what it was that was in store for Roman and Neo.

Neo showed herself staring at the masked man in awe. And so, did Roman.

"What does the two of you say?" He asked.

The two exchanged looks and nodded. "I do believe this is a start of a beautiful partnership." Roman said then offered a hand.

The masked seer nodded and gave instead of shaking roman's hand he took something from his pocket and gave it to Roman. The thief looked at it and saw a small remote control like mechanism with a single button.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The life of Mr. Greenhorn is in your hands now, Roman. Think of that as my down payment." He opened the door and revealed his former boss was standing outside nervously. The masked man whispered something to him before facing Roman again. "Well, Roman. I'll contact you again." The Masked Seer left.

After that meeting they had 4 months of planning for their heist. Nonchalant days and sleepless nights filled with arguments and calling contacts for their needs. Needless to say, they were able to be close enough that the three of them would share a drink, or rather Roman would drink, Neo would eat iced cream and the Seer would drink milk. And it surprised him and Neo that the kid would show the face behind the mask.

Blonde messy hair, cobalt blue eyes easy to swoon any girl his age and a young face not passing the age of 12.

"The name's Jaune."

"Psh, probably a fake name." Roman said while in a drunken stupor.

The little shit chuckled. "yeah, stole it from a dead kid."

"Wow, that's fucked up kid." He took a swig from the bottle in his left and a smoke from his right.

"Beggars can't be choosers you know."

"That why you picked us? Cause' there's no one else?" _And our skills are top-notch._

Jaune grinned. "That, and its cause' you two got nothing to lose."

Roman glared at Jaune with an annoyed look to which the young blonde just laughed off. "Why show us your what's behind your mask?"

"To show how much I trust you guys."

"Hah, do that and you're going to be stabbed in the back some day." He took a swig.

Jaune huffed. "Really? How can you be so sure that I'm even showing my real face? Or that the masked individual you saw a few months back was me and right now I'm not a fake? It's a show of confidence, Roman." He gave a smile.

"Confidence? Bah, Pride comes before the fall."

The blonde just shook his head and before giving a wry smile ending the conversation.

Roman's attention went back to the present when he heard footsteps. The thief turned around to see Neo coming out of the entrance with Jaune following along, laughing. He smoked his last puff and threw his cigarette away.

"What's got your tickle bone, kid?"

"This." He laughed and showed his scroll at him which showed the specialist they encountered, Winter Schnee, with a pained expression and a penis drawn on her forehead. Roman started guffawing as well, wiping a tear off his eye.

"Oh, gods, dear Monty this is hilarious." Roman said.

"And then apparently the Schnee bitch won't scream and Neo decided to throw her off the ship instead."

The two guys started laughing louder with Neo chuckling silently beside them while giving a curtsy bow.

Then a beep came from the blonde's scroll. He read it and gave a menacing smile.

"They're coming." He said.

"Well let's get this show on the road then." The three went back inside the airship to prepare for the coming of Raven Branwen.

/-/

Jaune, with his mask, stood meters away from the entrance of the prototype airship waiting for Raven Branwen who walked with her mask, the same as the 4 other guys she brought with her. One, a dog faunus with a shaved head and a muscular body, Canus. One with blue dreadlocks and a thin figure, Azure. A redhead who had his hair swept back in an undercut, Daemon. And Dean, a dark-skinned muscular individual whose long brown hair was tied in a ponytail. All four of them wore leather armor and different kinds of grimm masks.

"Greetings." He gave a small bow.

"Seer." She looked up.

Canus whistled. "Looks new."

"Good eye, Mr. Canus. Its Atlas' latest airship. Its apparently a prototype but they call it the hummingbird. And as promised, it's my gift to your tribe in exchange for an alliance."

The man winced and took a step backwards.

"How did you-" He was then cut off by Raven.

"We bow to no one, Seer." She unsheathed her blade and pointed it at the blonde.

Jaune shook his head. "Oh, don't you hate it when promises are broken? Mr. Canus doesn't your kid hate it when you break a promise? Or you, Mr. Azure, certainly your sister wouldn't like it when you don't follow a promise you made? Or good sir Daemon and his nephew. Wouldn't want to miss his birthday next week, correct? And Dean. Congrats on your marriage." He put his arms behind his back.

Raven, turned her head around and saw that the 4 men she brought were about to reach for their weapons. "Don't. Even. Think about it." They stopped.

"Or perhaps, your new young oracle? She hates promises being broken. I wonder if she'll continue to do so when she's in the stomach of a Grimm from the seas."

 _He knows where our tribe is located!?_ Out of her anger and shock Raven brought her blade towards the masked blonde only for him to shatter like glass.

He reappeared behind Raven, his gun pointed behind her head. She looked back to see a midget with her parasol, sitting on Canus' back who was on all-fours while the other three were knocked out with a dart stuck to their neck.

"Raven, we're not here to bring you to your knees. I just want you, and your tribe to exchange information with me and help each other out in the long run. I don't want our interests to clash."

"Who sent you? Ozpin?" her hand held her weapon tighter.

He chuckled for a bit. "Please, I would be the last person working for that man even if Remnant is destroyed."

"I see." She sheathed her blade. "What is it that you truly want, Seer?" She asks.

Jaune pulled back his hand. "It's not about what I want. It's something I'll need."

"I'll accept your gift to my tribe. Just answer me this question."

"Haven't I been doing that already?"

She clicked her tongue to stop herself from murdering the boy.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He shrugged. "You know about those monsters under beds that mothers tell their children to stay away from? Well I'm that monster they warn about." He laughed. "You should know, aren't _you_ a mother too, Raven?"

It was then that Raven realized that the young boy in front of her is more dangerous than any Grimm that she ever faced, even more dangerous than the secrets Ozpin held in the comfort of his tower.

/-/

The hummingbird left, leaving Roman who was approaching them from the forest, Neo who was fiddling with her scroll, and Jaune still with his mask intact on the ground watching as the airship left their vicinity.

"Thought you'd miss the shots, Roman." Jaune chuckled.

Roman threw the rifle loaded with tranquilizer darts towards the ground.

"You kidding me? Those chumps weren't even moving." He said.

Roman watched Jaune fiddle with his Scroll and made a call. As he talked the thief received a file from him. He opened it to see folders filled with important names of the criminal world of Vale.

Jaune finished his call and returned his attention towards Roman.

"Our ride's coming. What's with the stare?" He cocked his head to the side.

Roman showed his scroll to him. "This! Where the hell-"

"I've transferred our money and that's the bonus. That's all the dirt you need to take Vale's underground network in the palm of your hands. Junior's off limits though. I owe the Senior one." He said nonchalantly and faced the setting sun where a bullhead is coming towards their location.

Roman knew as he stared at Jaune's back that this was more than enough to be turned into a made man. 'I can give you _that_ and more.' He remembered his words. Roman thought he was bluffing but the kid did it and he delivered.

"So, what're you going to do next?" He asked.

Jaune removed his mask and turned to face Roman, his face shadowed by the sun setting behind him. Giving off a menacing smile. "I don't know. Maybe spread my business towards the White Fang."

/-/

 **AYE. Hope ya'll liked this chapter! Not sure when I'll update again but I will! Made this during Friday the 13** **th** **. Hopefully it's a goodl luck charm LOL.**

 **VOLUME 5 IS HERE BABYYYYYYYY WOOP WOOP! MORE RWBY! MORE JAUNE! AND HELL FUCKING YES. YANG IS BACK BABY1!1NFOUEHFUWAHFUJWEHF**

 **Anyway. I hoped ya'll enjoy this chapter and see you all again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald Sustrai is currently running for her life, or rather she's trying to escape the goons that found her stealing from a certain convenience store. These were one of the rare cases where she was careless, unbeknownst to her that outside the store were some gang that was being paid with protection money by the owner who was oblivious to her actions because of her semblance. She clicked her tongue as she turned a corner.

Emerald was no slouch in fighting. She could take out those thugs with her bare hands but being a student of Sanctum, stealing will cause her to be expelled. Ironically enough she didn't think of bringing her weapons along seeing as it was _just_ a convenience store. Like she said, it was one of those rare moments where she'd be careless.

Emerald turned to an alley to hide behind a dumpster and catch her breath. She heard the goons shouting.

"Where'd she go!?" one of them shouted

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Let's split up and search for her, she's bound to be here somewhere."

Emerald grit her teeth hoping no one will check the alley.

A few muffled conversations and it seems like they decided to split up and look for her.

 _Please don't check the alley_ Emerald thought to herself.

"Wanna try checking out this alley?"

"I dunno', ya' think she'd be there?"

"She could. Not sure though."

"Well I say let's check it out"

"Well, we don't lose anything checking, right?"

And she heard footsteps growing closer.

 _Fuck, I jinxed it._

She counted the number of steps. 4 people. Emerald positioned her feet in a way where she can surprise them. At least if she can take out two of them her chances of escaping and making through this will increase.

The sound of feet tapping the ground got closer, _They're by the dumpster_.

And when they were about to see past the dumpster their bodies fell forward and Emerald saw that the goons had their eyes closed. She stood up to see a blonde wearing a dirty white shirt under a tattered denim jacket bigger than him, with sweatpants and a pair of shoes that didn't match, his left wore a running shoe while his right wore a black and white sneaker. Emerald looked at the figure's face to see a mop of dirty blonde hair under a ragged beanie.

The guy was the same age as her and was holding a metal pipe with his hands covered with a knitted pair of hole-filled gloves and looking at her.

"They your friends?" He asked with a glare.

She shook her head.

He huffed. "Whatever. This alley is already occupied if you want one go find your own." He threw his pipe to the side and started dragging the bodies to sit by the wall.

"So, if they're not friends, enemies?" He asked

Emerald shook her head.

"Ah, not close enough to be enemies then." He opened the dumpster and started rummaging.

Emerald made a sour face at the smell that emanated from the large metal container.

He gave a grin and pulled out a box. "Sweet! Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow cereal!" His hands went into the box and started crunching on mouthfuls of it. "Dunno' why but I always find a lot of these in dumpsters. I mean who'd throw away such delicious treats, amiright?" He asked her as he closed the dumpster.

She shrugged. Emerald knows that if you care about your health you'd stay away from the stuff.

"So, what're you still doing here?"

"Hiding." She mumbled.

The blonde shrugged. "Got a name?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothin' really. But I wouldn't want to clean up a corpse when you get found by those unconscious fellows' friends. And actual friends, the one you were running from."

"You saw?"

"Sure did. Saw you steal, saw you panic, and saw you ran." He took another mouthful of the cereal.

Emerald clicked her tongue.

"There a story behind that?"

"A long one." She sat back down behind the dumpster her back leaning against the wall.

The blonde took a seat beside her causing her to be between him and the dumpster. "I'm guessing yer' one of those who were born with nothing."

"You could say that." She said listlessly.

"Knew it." He mumbled.

Emerald smirked. "There a story behind that?" she asked.

"There could be. There may not be. Who knows at this point. I lost everything if that makes sense."

Emerald tilt her head in confusion

"You're stupid though." He said.

"Where'd that come from?" She glared at him.

"Stealing in broad daylight as if everything would go your way?" He chuckled. "Pride cometh before the fall." He gave a smirk.

She opened her mouth to reply but held back, knowing that the blonde had truth to his words. It stung her sure but he was right that she was careless. Something she should be focusing her attention with. She hugged her knees and dug her nails into her legs.

The blonde sighed. "Why steal though?"

She glanced at him for a moment to see that he wasn't looking at her, just the wall in front of them.

She sighed as well. Might as well pass the time talking with him, least she could do for saving her was answer his curiosity. "You already said it yourself, I'm one of those born with nothing."

"Orphan?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I see."

"You go to school?"

"Sanctum" She said.

He whistled "The combat school?"

Emerald nodded.

"Now, if you're attending a combat school." He paused. "Why the hell would you need to steal?"

She clenched her fist. "Because I need lien. One moment I'll be enjoying Sanctum the next I could be hungry in the streets."

He gave her a skeptical look. "And?"

"I may be attending a combat school but that doesn't mean I get money for it. Yeah, I get my meals for free and the orphanage isn't a bad place, but I want out. I want to live the good life."

"Free meals and living? Geez, sign me up!" He said sarcastically.

She realized how she screwed up. "Fuck, sorry I-"

He held up his hand. "Don't need your pity. It's true how they say you won't know how good you got it good unless you don't have it anymore." He finished his cereal and threw it back into the dumpster

Emerald fell into silence. Not knowing what to say and how to expel the awkward silence between them.

A silent hour passed, and the thugs were still unconscious. "I think I should lea-"

The blonde held his hand up, stopping her sentence. Then he stood up. "These guys' friends are coming." He said and as if on cue, a few seconds later Emerald could hear the familiar voices that have been following her.

Emerald stood up as well. "Dammit."

"Do you trust me?" He asked

"What? No!"

He smiled. "Good." He opened the dumpster.

"No. No. You have got to be kidding me." And the blonde pushed her into the dumpster his strength greater than her and couldn't resist.

He put a finger to his lips as he buried her in garbage.

She held her nose as she could discern a diaper in front of her. The size was large and she did not want to think that the diaper belonged to an adult.

She heard a muffled conversation. The thugs were still looking for her and it seems like they noticed their unconscious friends.

She saw a familiar glove with holes reaching out for something deeper into the dumpster only when he pulled back she saw a familiar glint of metal in the shape of a gun. She gulped as the hand stopped in front of her with the muzzle pointed away from her.

The conversation continued becoming heated as they exchanged words with the thugs realizing it was the blonde that caused their friends to go down the hand that held the semi-automatic pistol was pulled out from the dumpster and a momentary silence came.

Then the blonde's voice shouted out threatening and telling them to get out of his alley. The goons spat out offensive words before the conversation came to a stop.

"You can come out now, it's clear already." She heard the blonde say.

Emerald sat up and immediately got off the dumpster. She's promised to herself to take a 5-hour bath. Damn her dormmates from hot water this is more important.

"You look like you went through shit." The blonde said with a smirk and pulled a rotting banana peel from the top of her head.

She glared at him.

"You don't need to thank me, girlie. I just saved you the effort from running away." He said waving the gun around. The blonde noticed her stare at the gun. "What, this? You shouldn't be surprised; the world isn't as peaceful as they say. Quiet sure but peaceful? Far from it." He chuckled. "And its why you should always have your weapons with you." He winked.

She rolled her eyes, prick thinks he knows everything. "Whatever."

"Well, as much as I enjoyed staying here, I'm going to have to bid you farewell Miss…?" He trailed off.

She sighed. "Emerald. Emerald Sustrai." She introduced herself.

"Ah, what a fitting name." he held out his hand. "Jaune. Jaune Miles Luna."

Emerald shook his hand in return and he walked towards the dumpster to pull out a duffel bag and slung it over his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Dunno' I'm following a trail at the moment but it's always a rule of mine to never stay in the same place for more than a week." He said

She gave an uninterested nod. "Well, I'm going back. I need a bath." And maybe new clothes since I'm going to burn these.

He chuckled. "It's been nice meeting you Emerald."

"Can't say the feeling is mutual seeing as you threw me into a dumpster."

He shrugs and left the alley.

Emerald did the same but went the opposite direction from the weird blonde he just met. She had conflicting emotions swirling inside of her. This day caught her off-guard in a surprise. No one does that to her. Although it is true that surprising people with her semblance as a form of revenge against the male pricks and female bitches by stealing from them is what she does on a regular basis at Sanctum she has yet to be surprised like what happened with the blonde.

Now that she thought about it, why did she feel like she's seen him somewhere before? She shook her head and decided to take care of more important business. Herself and her clothes.

 _Alright, where can I stea- find some flammable gas?_

Unbeknownst to her that the person who warned the local stores about a certain thief roaming around was the information broker that had been observing her for the past week was the Shadow Seer.

/-/

Mercury Black hates his dad. Ever since his mom died he's been treated like shit by his old man. Every night he'd come home drunk after doing one of his dirty works and would beat him. And when he's awake during the day he'd put him on chores or errands to the town near them most times related to odd jobs other times are to satisfy his thirst for alcohol. And today he's in front of an inn/bar owned by Hei Xiong Sr. A rather old man that leads one of the most notorious and infamous gang group in the country, the Mistralian Yakuza. Known for the dirty deeds they do and managing the underground world of Mistral, though they're branded second to the Branwen tribe when it comes to power no one will deny the danger that their name brings.

He opened the inn's wooden doors and went straight to the counter to see a blonde kid wearing a white dress shirt, black vest and a black-tie underneath, pretty much the standard for any bartender. Miles Luna. One of Hei Xiong Sr.'s underling that mainly works by running errands same as him. Same age as him as well, 13 years old.

"Hey Miles." Mercury greeted.

He looked up from the drinking glass he was cleaning. "Morning Mer- Geez you look like shit." He winced as he noticed the bruise on his face.

"Yeah, he woke up with a hangover." Mercury said nonchalantly while he sat at one of the chairs by the counter.

Miles sighed. "How bad is it?" He exits the counter and sat beside him.

"Its nothing, I don't even feel it."

Miles reached and touched his bruised cheek. "Ow! The hell that hurts!" Mercury winces

"Nothing huh?" Miles deadpanned.

Mercury pushed his hand away. "Stop that, you're making It awkward.

Miles rolled his eyes and held Mercury's face again. "hey what the-!?" Suddenly Mercury slowly feels the pain fading away.

"There, you're all better." Miles grinned.

"Uhhh, what was that?" Mercury asked.

"My semblance." Miles replied.

"Wait so you can heal people?"

"You can say that." The blonde smirked before going back to the counter.

"Wait, so you have your aura unlocked already?"

Miles raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah. I mean if you wanna' survive in this kind of world having your aura unlocked is a convenience."

Mercury tilted his head in confusion.

Miles chuckled. "I can do a lotta' things with aura. One of them is protecting me like having a forcefield."

"I see." Mercury looked down and pondered. He knew his dad had aura, but he also told the people who had it unlocked not to tell him anything about it. Not even his own father was willing to tell him anything about aura so having a friend? Was Miles a friend? They never really talked except for greeting each other or sometimes Miles would help him out when he's going through a lot of things but then again, Miles helps everyone he sees. Mercury shook his head, there are some things that aren't worth mulling over.

 _Maybe with aura I can-_

"I can unlock it for you if you want." Miles cut him off from his thoughts.

"Wait, you can do that?"

"Yeah, sure. The other alternative is going through something that would force you to unlock aura but the chances of that is 1 in a ten thousand." Miles grinned. "So, you want to unlock it?"

Mercury was given a chance to choose. And this guy, Miles was willing to give that chance. And so, Mercury nodded.

Miles grinned. "Follow me at the back."

Mercury was brought at an alley behind the inn. Miles then put his hand above Mercury's chest and began to speak.

' _For it is the light that casts the darkness as a shadow_

 _Essences of hope turns into despair_

 _Without limitations we press on, our legend written in blood._

 _Through this we become an incarnation of destruction rising above the weak_

 _I release your soul, and by our hands we shall shatter destiny'_

Jaune put his hands on his hips and puff out his chest. "So, how'd you feel?" He asked.

"Not sure. I don't-" Mercury's words were cut off when a fist went for his nose. Mercury felt a small tinge of pain, but it didn't last for a second. "What the hell was that for!?"

Miles gave a toothy grin. "Well, if you can speak without your nose bleeding means you're aura helped you from getting any damage."

"Asshole." Mercury spat out.

"Hey, if I'll be an asshole then you're the asswipe. Imagine which is worst." He snickered.

Mercury pondered. "Fuck, you're right." and the two boys laughed.

They had a bit more of useless conversation before Miles gave him the alcohol he was supposed to bring to his dad.

/-/

Upon coming home though Mercury was greeted by another beatdown from his father. He did not like the fact that his aura was unlocked without his knowledge. And knowing that it came from one of Hei Xiong Sr.'s underlings meant that he can't do anything about Miles. Mercury's aura was depleted, and his body was filled with bruises. On the bright side there's no bleeding and hopefully when his aura comes back he'd feel better again. He's currently outside the front porch of his house sitting down on the steps. He sniffled as he wipe away a tear from his eye and then he saw a masked figure walking on the road towards his house.

The guy was wearing his hoodie which hid the top of his head. He wore a white mask with the designs of a purple eye in the middle and a blazer on his hoodie. He was also wearing a pair of denim pants and sneakers.

He approached Mercury.

"Mercury Black?" The masked figure asked.

"yeah, what's it to you?" he spat.

"Where's your dad?"

"Went out."

The masked guy leaned over and tilted his head upon seeing Mercury's bruises.

"Did he do this to you?" He asked.

Mercury nodded.

"Was this because Miles unlocked your aura?"

Mercury kept quiet. He wasn't about to rat a friend and feed him to the dogs.

"I know about your dad. And Miles doesn't. So, this is probably his fault."

Mercury kept quiet.

The masked figure sighed. "And the fault of one's subordinate lies on the leader."

Mercury looked up at the figure. He pulled something from his pocket and offered it to Mercury.

"So, as a compensation for my subordinate putting his nose where it doesn't belong, tell me. What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"I'm saying I'd grant any one of your wish. As long as it is reasonable." He gestured opening his hands theatrically as if showing that he can grant anything but the fact that his hands are there meant he has his limits.

Mercury swallowed "I- I dunno' what I want."

The masked man held his chin. "Do you know what your dad is doing in the town right now and why I'm here?"

Mercury shook his head.

"He's hunting for Miles. And I came here to tell you that."

The young Black grit his teeth and stood up. "What!?"

This time it was the masked man kept quiet.

"I'll kill him."

"Is that what you want?" the masked man asked.

He took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Do you want him to be killed-"

"No, I want to kill him. By my hands." Mercury spat out.

"I see. But right now, you can't do anything to him. You have no training whatsoever."

"I've seen him train. I know everything about him. All I need is someone to train _me_ "

Then out of nowhere the masked figure's shoulders started shaking and Mercury starts to hear laughter coming from the mask as he held his body trying to hold himself back. A minute passed, and the masked man finally calmed down.

"Alright. Here." He pulled a card from his pocket and offered it to Mercury. "That's my business card. Send me a message from your scroll when your dad isn't home, and I'll have Miles come here to train you."

Mercury took the card. It was plain to say the least. With nothing but the name Shadow Seer in glossy ink and the symbol of his mask and his contact number and holomail address underneath. When he looked up, the masked figure was gone, and it was just him and the shattered moon.

/-/

In one of the forests of Mistral, Jaune removed his mask and stared at the face.

"Remnant is on edge and so are its people. All they need is a small push to fall." He grinned and went through the forest whistling the Pumpkin Pete commercial jingle.

He's biding his time as the unrest among Faunus were getting worst. And like he said, everyone is on edge. Just a small push and they're going to fall. Humans and Faunus.

/Chapter 3 End/

 **Hey-a everyone! Is ya boi Shaniic with another chapter! This one may feel like a filler but it kinda isn't. At the moment Jaune is abiding his time, waiting for the White fang unrest to burst. And I wanted ya'll to know that Jaune is a master of disguise and of names. His official disguise persona is Miles Luna *Wink*.**

 **I hope this chapter was okay and it wasn't boring and whatnot. Maybe it is but I'm trying to practice writing from another Person's perspective rather than Jaune's alone. To keep an essence of mystery for the readers. :D**

 **P.S. I am writing another story with a Beta Reader. Hopefully things would go well and you guys will like it as well. I'm actually in need of a beta reader for this fic as well and maybe my other fics. I'm starting to see my limits.**

 **And board exams start this Sunday till Monday. Sure hope I pass. After that I'll be able to focus more on my writing so hopefully I'll be better by then. Anyway see ya'll! Tuturu mofoes!**


	5. Chapter 5

Adam woke up with a jolt only to realize he was laying asleep on a bed and his top was exposed, or rather he only wore the pants he had but his upper body was bandaged all over, his chest and his abdomen. He looked around to see other Faunus who suffered worse than him lying down on beds like him. Then the sound of footsteps caught Adam's attention.

Adam recalled what happened before he lost consciousness. There was a protest and petition signing in Atlas to stop Faunus discrimination but from gods-know-where an explosion occurred, and he remembered so much people on the ground before he lost consciousness. He looked around to see that he was in a dusty stone-walled room with the only source of light coming from the window.

 _Like a prison_ Adam thought

Then he was able to hear muffled voices from the other side of the door. He remembered the owners of the voices, it was the people who were in the protest with him. With pain coming from his entire body he forced himself to stand up and limp towards the door. He opened it and was brought to a walkway that overlooked the whole place he held onto the railing to support his body.

Containers stacked here and there, metallic walls and construction equipment scattered around. They were in some kind of warehouse and in the middle of it all a male figure wearing a white mask with an eerie pattern of a purple eye on it. His messy hair would be contrasting his finer clothes if even those weren't dirty and disheveled as well.

Adam looked around and found relief when he saw the people who were in the protest was all there eating and talking nonchalantly while the kids were surrounding this masked figure playing with them. They haven't noticed him yet.

"He's the one who saved us." A familiar female voice called out behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Blake Belladonna.

"Who is he?" Adam asked, leaning on the rail, totally ignoring the pain he felt on his stomach.

"He calls himself the Shadow Seer. Apparently, he's an information broker." Blake said.

"Is that all?" Adam said, he knew Blake, and he knew about the curiosity that have always driven her if not into trouble then into situations other people would do their best to avoid.

"Well, like I said he's an information broker and he claims that he found out in advance about the-" Blake paused and took a deep breath. "The bombing. He rushed to stop the it from happening. And well, failed. But he saved everyone though. He used up his aura yesterday to heal everyone with his semblance." Blake finished

 _Of course, you'd know that. You're curious like a cat_ He happily thought to himself and let out a small chuckle which caught everyone's attention.

"Good morning Mr. Taurus! You shouldn't be up yet!" the masked man said with a cheerful tone.

Adam stood straight and head down to where everyone is he almost fell but his body was grabbed by Blake and held him by his waist. Upon his arrival it was clear to see that his fellow brothers and sisters of the fang have accepted this mysterious savior.

"I would like to give my thanks, for helping us." Adam said, giving a small smile at the enigma.

"You shouldn't thank me though." He paused. "I could've done more but I'm a failure as an information broker for not knowing sooner about the… ' _accident'."_

"Accident?"

"Please, lets talk somewhere private, if its okay with the two of you." Blake nodded and so did Adam, and the masked youth, now that Adam was able to hear his voice the boy was younger than him.

/-/

Adam, Blake, and the Shadow Seer entered a room inside the warehouse where the walls were soundproofed. As explained by the Shadow Seer. The room was set up like an office, a wooden table at the back with a lush leather chair for one person while in the middle was a living room set, a coffee table and a couch for four people facing the two tables.

The seer sat on the table and crossed his legs.

"What I'm about to tell you, I kept secret from the ones outside. Because I think this is sensitive information that _you_ should decide what to do with." The Shadow Seer said, his previously cheerful tone replaced with a seriousness that dropped the room temperature below its negatives. Adam swallowed at the pressure coming from the masked boy.

"What information?"

The Shadow Seer kept quiet for a bit before finally speaking up again.

"You see, I did not like the fact that something went under _my_ nose. That doesn't happen. _Ever._ " His gloved hands started to hold the edge of the table, Adam could swear he could here the wooden material cracking underneath his grip. "Which is why I was doing my job while attending to your injured and found out who instigated the attack."

Adam kept silent. He wasn't surprised. Discrimination against Faunus have been at its all-time high ever since the council of Atlas decided to at least consider their protests. When hope was finally within their sights, humans would do everything to crush that small light. Adam grit his teeth.

The Shadow Seer took three folders from the table and offered them to both Adam and Blake.

Adam opened the first folder to reveal the picture of an old man with a bald head wearing a business suit.

"That man is Efrain Versaze. A politician in the Atlesian Council. He's one of the influential people who are against Faunus rights. If it wasn't for him and his… _compelling_ arguments, then the laws for Faunus Rights would've been smoothly being approved by now."

Blake took the folder and Adam opened the second one to reveal a picture of a woman in her 40's.

"Ellen Germaine-"

"Wait, isn't she a supporter of Faunus rights?! I mean she runs the biggest charity group that supports Faunus Rights!"

The Shadow Seer chuckled. "Oh, you innocent little cat, so adorable that's what we call a front, Ms. Belladonna. She also runs the biggest bank in all of Remnant. 80% of the money received from the charity group goes into her pocket."

"But, But that's"

"Inhumane? Evil? Horrific? The worst one is best saved for last." The Shadow Seer said.

Blake took the second folder and Adam opened the final folder. It revealed the picture of different races of Faunus chained and wearing ragged clothes being put into trucks and being presented in a stage with people in masks as their audience.

"Human trafficking, but in this case Faunus Trafficking. High class people bidding in auctions to satisfy their fetishes or show off their fortune. They buy Faunus, what happens to them only the gods can ever know." The Shadow Seer said glumly.

Blake felt her afternoon lunch slowly creeping up while Adam can only stare in anger at the suffering he's seeing.

"All that is from the third instigator of the bombing. Dolan Rump. A high ranking member of the SDC board of directors."

"Why show me all of this?" Adam said. "I doubt we can do anything to them anyway. They have money, and what do we have? We have signboards and that's it. Even if we-"

"I'm giving you a choice." Jaune said.

"A… Choice?" Adam gulped.

"One, you can walk away and continue your fruitless protests and petitions. Or two, help me with my plans against those guys." He pointed at the folders "And give your people a fighting chance."

"What do you need?" Adam asked.

Adam could feel that a smile formed from behind the Shadow Seer's mask as the masked figure stood walked past Blake and he then opened the door.

"terribly sorry Ms. Belladonna, but I would like to have a private moment with Mr. Taurus."

Blaked looked at Adam and he just nodded at her. She gave an understanding nod back and left the room.

The Shadow Seer then removed his mask. "Greetings Mr. Taurus. I am the Shadow Seer. But my close friends call me Jaune." The blonde boy with piercing blue eyes greeted with an extremely cheerful demeanor.

/-/

Blake was skeptical to say the least. Thankful for the Shadow Seer's help but skeptical about him as a person. No one knew about Adam's knowledge about fighting and, yet the Shadow Seer talked to them about it as if it was common sense to know about it. Now, Blake and Adam are waiting in a café at Atlas, watching out for the Shadow Seer's signal all the while staying calm to avoid suspicion. Across the street is where the Germaine International Bank. Their branch here at Atlas is the main one where the head would always be staying. Even now as Blake sips her tea Ellen is staying atop her office.

"What're you nervous about, Blake?" Adam asked while reading the newspaper he was holding.

"I just don't trust that guy, Adam."

Adam gave a cool smile. "Do you trust me, Blake?"

"Yes, of course I do!" Blake said, feeling her cheeks heating up at the smile Adam showed her.

"Then that's enough a reason to trust him." Adam sipped his coffee.

"He works with criminals!" Blake hissed.

"Yes, but I still have my moral compass." A voice from behind her said. Blake turned around to see a boy the same age as her with cobalt eyes and a messy mop of blonde hair, wearing a casual hoodie and ripped jeans. The boy took a seat in between Adam and her.

"Blake has a point though, S." Adam said with a smirk.

'S' sighed and explained. "Look, I told Adam this already, but I work with criminals, but I won't work with anyone who I know will harm innocent bystanders." 'S' said.

Blake raised an eyebrow asking for further explanation.

"Look, I deal with information, criminals or not I'm willing to do business with anyone. But there are exceptions. If I know selling them to a person that would affect innocent women and children, then they won't be getting anything from me. It's what sets me in a different level from other I.B. (Information broker) dipshits." He smirked then ordered for hot cocoa.

"And he's told me enough to warrant my trust." Adam said.

"And you won't tell me?"

Adam grimaced. "I'm sorry." He said.

'S' then interjected. "Your boyfriend is protective Ms. Belladonna. Ever heard of 'Ignorance is bliss'?" His eyes sharpened and it sent chills down her spine.

"If I tell you the same thing I told him you'd better make sure you're prepared to suffer its consequences." He gave a creepy grin before fiddling with his Scroll.

Adam looked away from Blake clear that he doesn't want to talk anymore about this. Blake crossed her arms in irritation at Adam's unforthcoming attitude.

'S' then put his scroll back in his pocket and finished his drink in one gulp. "There's our target." The blonde gestured at the luxury car that stopped in front of the bank. And Blake saw the man that came out was their target Efrain, the politician.

'S' stood up and walked away from the café then brought Adam and her to a parking lot near the bank. Once there 'S' stopped by a black van with two people waiting outside.

A young male and a female rabbit Faunus with the left and right half of their faces hidden by their respective mask. The male had his white, well-groomed hair swept to the side with his right eye revealing a crimson color.

Then the female rabbit Faunus greeted 'S' with a hug, her petite body jumping around cheerily caused her short white hair to bounce along with her rabbit ears. Her left eye revealed the same crimson color as her counterpart.

"Meet my associates." 'S' said then he gestured to the male. "Casper"

"A pleasure." The male gave a curtsy bow.

"And Cinnamon." He gestured to the female.

"Hello~" She gave a cheery salute to her greeting.

Blake and Adam merely gave a silent nod towards them.

"Casper will hack into the security system and make sure that we won't be recorded by the camera and to make sure the cops be alarmed. While Cinnamon here will help us sneak into the upper floors without any problems whatsoever." 'S' said with a grin.

The blonde then pulled out two masks. One for Adam that hides his eyes and one for Blake that hides her whole face, the design is akin to that of an actual cat. And to Blake's surprise Adam took out his prized weapon from the back of the Van as well. Wilt and Blush. Blake gaped in surprise, she never thought she'd see the day Adam would ever take up his weapon again.

'S' winked before taking his own eerie mask. "Let's get this show on the road people." He said with a cheerful tone.

Casper gestured them a farewell and Cinnamon started to latch on to the Shadow Seer. Adam smiled at them. Blake still wondered what it is that Adam saw in him.

/-/

' _Justice for Faunus lives.'_ These were the last words that echoed in Adam's head from his conversation with Jaune. Truth be told it was not a conversation at all. But rather the two had a heated debate on what the White Fang should do from here on out. Adam is a pacifist by nature but Jaune told him things that changed him.

So much injustice against his kind, and for what reason? Because they were different? Because they had traits that aren't deemed as _normal!?_ Behind the mask that Jaune gave him Adam was seething in anger. Now that he noticed it the hallways of the bank filled with unconscious bodies had no Faunus traits in them.

"Bank doesn't hire Faunus. Ironic how no one's noticed this despite their head's _Charity work_." Jaune said.

Adam gripped his weapon tight. "Hypocrites, the lot of them." He snarled.

"Easy, Adam. Not yet. We have plans, remember?" Jaune said.

Adam nodded, ignoring the concern he had in his head for what Blake would think about him.

Cinnamon appeared from the next corner. "The targets have yet to leave." She said.

Jaune nodded and tapped into his earpiece. "How's security?" Jaune asked.

"Well, so far no alarm, you were able to take them down without having to alert anyone." Adam heard Casper from his respective earpiece.

"Alright, keep us posted for anything." Jaune said.

"Copy that."

"What next?" Blake asked.

"We take the elevator to the top floor." Jaune said and he briskly walked towards the nearest elevator and pressed the arrow heading up.

"Cinnamon, take care of our escape route."

The rabbit Faunus nodded and left with cheerful steps.

The elevator dinged and once open Jaune held the door. "Ladies first." And gestured for Blake to enter. Blake nodded, and she entered first then Jaune let go of the door and the said doors immediately slammed shut. "Good job Casper."

Adam was surprised then out of anger he held Jaune by his collar and slammed him to the wall. "What the hell was that!?" He snapped.

"That elevator was hacked by Casper to go down to the basement parking where our escape Van is waiting for us." Jaune struggled to breathe. "And I don't think what we're about to do would sit well with her. She's a burden to us Adam. And I think her presence would affect your moral compass."

Adam grit his teeth and looked at the elevator to find out it stopped at the basement parking floor. "Fine, but just so you know, I don't like surprises like these." He pushed Jaune towards the wall.

Adam turned his back on him as he operated on the other elevator that would lead the duo up the top floor.

Once there the elevator doors opened to reveal a lobby with a receptionist behind her desk.

"Wha-" But before the woman could say anything Jaune pulled his gun and aimed it at her while his other hand gestured for her to be quiet.

"Casper, what's happening inside?" Jaune asked.

"Just as planned, the two are having a conference with Dolan-" He said with slight surprise. "And it seems there's another one. It seems to be a member of the Atlesian Council, but I can't know who it is unless you want me to be discovered." Casper said.

Jaune clicked his tongue. "I hate surprises." He mumbled. "Let's keep it safe." He said before firing a tranquilizer dart at the receptionist causing her upper body to slump on the table.

"What now?" Adam asked.

"We act." Jaune said arming himself with his tranquilizer gun. And pulling out a concussive grenade. "Justice for the Faunus." He said.

"Justice for the Faunus." Adam agreed. He then sliced the door in half then Jaune kicked the door before throwing the concussive grenade at the center of the room.

To Adam's relief they had no guards inside which made things easier. Adam rushed into the room. He unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Ellen's neck while his rifle was aimed at Efrain.

Jaune walked inside the room and stared at the giant screen before them where two people were watching them. One their target and the other-

"Jaune! Get out of there! The council member its-!"

Jaune cut him off. "General James Ironwood." He said.

/Chapter 5 end/

 **OHHHHH BOY! This is unexpected even for me! MUHAHAHAHAHA And yes, it kinda ends like that and I also have a question for you guys about Cinnamon and Casper. Do I insert OC or nah? Because idk I just felt like it and the two have a well-made back story and wanted a way for Jaune to deal with 'problems' since Grandma Salem told him 'no killing'. And yes Jaune gave Adam the mask he's using in the series. and perhaps you'll like the rabbit twins maybe you won't, but I hope for feedback regarding them. Tell yer thoughts at the reviiiiieeewwsssss 3**

 **And as compensation for leaving ya'll with a cliffhanger, next chapter Imma put in an Omake I've been planning which I shall put into a Poll. I plan to post both but I wanna know which comes first?**

 **A small event with Jaune and Cinder**

 **Or**

 **A small event with the Shadow Seer and the Arc family?**

 **ANYWAY, I hope ya'll would continue with the support and the love~ Adios my friends!**

 **P.s. I feel bored with this because there wasn't much action BUT having the _ chase you through the city seems plenty actiony to me.**


End file.
